A World Divided
by ChickDuck
Summary: Harry is seperated from his parents by a dimension. But what happens when Harry returns back to a land where his parents are alive, and he is supposed to be dead?
1. Mourning

**Disclaimer**: **if we owned Harry Potter, would we really be writing on fanfiction?**

This is a joint story/account!   
By:  
C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a and ChIcKeN99 James' POV 

A loud, hollow 'clunk' echoed through my room as I kicked the large dresser in my bedroom in frustration. My wife, Lily, and I had just had fight. This was the first argument we've had since before we started going out, when she hated my guts and wanted nothing to do with me. We've never had fights before, and if we didn't make-up, I don't think I could survive. She's the last part of my family I had. My parents had been killed a little after our son, Harry, had been born, and then Harry was murdered. Lily had been so upset.

Harry was only a baby, just a little over a year old, when that evil bastard that calls himself a lord killed him. Voldemort killed Harry on Halloween night, 15 years ago. Lily and I had tried our hardest to stop him from getting our baby, but he got to Harry anyway. For some unknown reason, he didn't kill us. He just knocked us around a bit until Lily was knocked out cold and I was just barely conscious.

He left us lying on the living floor and went upstairs to get baby Harry. He brought him down stairs, and just to make me suffer even more, he killed Harry right in front of us. I still can't get the look of utmost fear in our baby's big emerald green eyes, or how they the bright colour in them faded as he was hit with a flash of bright green light from the tip of Voldemort's wand.

We spent a long time mourning afterwards, in fact, we still are. My best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and their wives, Courtney Black and Jessica Lupin, tried their best to console us, but nothing worked. We just couldn't move on. Even now, 15 years later, we can hardly even bare to think about Harry.

Nothing had been the same since then. I was still just as loyal to being a Marauder as before, but I could hardly even crack a smile, let alone laugh. We also have absolutely no idea where our other best friend, Peter Pettigrew- the fourth Marauder- went. He disappeared the day after we lost Harry.

I slowly opened the door to our bedroom and trudged down the stairs and into the living room where Lily sitting on the couch staring moodily at the floor.

I walked up to her and said, 'Listen, Lily, I'm-'

'It's ok, I know. I'm sorry to.' She cut in. I smiled at her and she went on, 'Dumbledore just flooed, he said we all have to be at Hogwarts on Tuesday at noon, but he wouldn't tell me why."

'All of us as in…?'

'You, Sirius, Remus, Courtney, Jessica, Katie, Chris and me'

'Oh, well, ok…umm…what if I told you that I already had plans?'

'I'd tell you to cancel them.'

'Oh' I should have seen that one coming.

'You don't really have plans do you?' she questioned.

'No, but it was worth a shot.' Should have seen that too.

But she just smiled at me.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

Sirius' POV 

"Courtney!" I called out to my wife, who was sitting in the living room with our 16-year-old son, Chris.

"Ya?"

"Dumbledore just flooed, he wants all three of us to be at Hogwarts on Tuesday to greet some new guests."

"Ok, what time?" She called back.

'Around noon."

'OK, tell him we'll be there.'

'I already have.' I answered as I walked into the living room and sat in a large armchair.

'Without asking me first?' Courtney questioned with a note of playfulness in her voice.

'Well I knew you would say yes.' I returned with the same note of playfulness.

Chris looked up at us from the fireplace which he had been staring at, 'Aren't you two a little too old to be flirting like that?' he said with a note of disgust in his voice.

I just shook my head and grinned. Dumbledore had also mentioned that Lily and James were going to be there. It wasn't fair that now, every time I think of James, I don't picture the energetic, fun loving young man that I used to. Now I just see the James that hardly ever has even the trace of a smile on his face, the one that hasn't laughed for God knows how long.

I still remember every word he said, every look of pain flashing through his eyes as he looked up at me from the doorway.

æææææææFlashbackæææææææ

_I was lying on the floor of our living room across from Chris, and I had just lost another staring contest against my one-year-old son. His big blue eyes were staring at me unblinkingly. _

_I heard a soft knock on the door, which was weird because it was almost dark out. _

_I got up and walked to the front door. When I opened it, I saw a sight I definitely did not want to see. James was leaning in the doorway. There was dried, cracked blood down his face, and there was a great amount of pain flashing through his unusually dull eyes. _

'_James…what happened?' _

_He just shook his head soundlessly and staggered inside. He passed me and went into the kitchen. I closed the door and followed him. When I entered the kitchen after him, he was sitting at the table, staring blankly at the opposite wall. _

_I ran to the foot of the stairs, 'Courtney!' I called loudly._

'_What?' she yelled back. _

'_Can you floo Remus? It's kind of important!'_

'_Ok, just a sec!'_

'_Umm, we kind of need him now!'_

_I heard her sigh, 'Ok.'_

_She came down the stairs and went into the living room to access the fireplace. I hurried back to the kitchen, just to see James in the exact same position as before, with his head in his hands. _

'_He'll be here in sec!' I heard Courtney call from the living room. I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't anyone tell this was an emergency? _

_I heard a swooshing sound from the fireplace and hurried footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 'Finally someone actually understands that I need them here quickly!' I thought to myself. _

_A haggard looking Remus ran into the kitchen. He looked around and when he saw James, a surprised look took over his features._

_He looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders in a way of saying 'I have absolutely no idea why he's here.'_

_He returned his gaze to James, 'James…' he muttered, 'What the hell?'_

_We both sat down on either side of him and just sat in silence for what seemed like hours. After a while, I questioned quietly, "James, what happened?" _

_He turned his pain filled eyes on me, the first sign of movement he had shown in a while. _

"_H-he came."_

_I exchanged confused glances with Remus, even though I had an idea as of which he was talking about. _

"_Who came, James?" Remus asked._

"_You know, Him, V-voldemort."_

_My breathing hitched in my throat and Remus just looked plain shocked._

"_How…umm…where…w-what did he do?" I stuttered. I had guessed that he was talking about Voldemort, but I had been hoping with all of my might that he wasn't talking about that monster, and I was still recovering for shock._

"_He knocked down the door a-and then he came in-into the living room, where Lily and-and I were. He beat us around the room."_

_By this time, my head was in my hands, and Remus was also staring blankly at the wall opposite him._

"_He-he knocked Lily out, and left me l-lying on the floor. He went and g-got H-ha-" James stopped mid-sentence. His head dropped down onto the table and he started to sob._

_I didn't need to have to have James fill me in on what happened. I could tell by the way he seemed to break down the moment he was about to mention Harry's name. By the way his shoulders were now shaking uncontrollably. _

_Voldemort had killed the little boy. The one who always laughed when Lily hit James jokingly over the head. The one who only cried when…well, never. This wasn't fair. Harry wasn't supposed to die until he was really, really old! I could hardly bare to even think that I would never see the sparkling green eyes of my godson again. It was too much of a horrible thought. _

æææææFlashbackEndedæææææ 

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. I jumped up from my armchair, just to see Chris standing there with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't mean to scare you dad, but you had this really spaced out look on you're face…it was kinda creepy, actually." He said to me.

I just sighed and sank back down into my chair. Chris sat across from me on the couch on the other side of the room, "What were you thinking of, anyway?"

"The day we found out about Harry."

"So it was really that horrible, huh?"

I just looked at him blankly. Does he really expect that your godson being murdered wouldn't be horrible? Jeez you would think he could use his brain once in a while.

I could feel Chris' eyes on me, and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"You know, I've heard you tell me the beginning of the story of what happened to Harry, like a million times, but I still don't know what happened to him. All I know about Harry so far is that he was you're godson, and that he was the same age as me."

I sighed again. I still hadn't told Chris the full story. I could never get through the whole thing. I always stopped halfway through, until I couldn't go on any longer.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked slowly.

He nodded his head and shuffled closer.

"Well it was about 15 years ago and…"

I told him the story, and when I was done he was looking at with wide eyes, "That is horrible!" he muttered. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed." He said as he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Ok." I murmured in response.

I went to bed later thinking that Tuesday couldn't come soon enough.

A/N: Ok most of this was written by Chicken. But C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a will write chapter 2. It sort of alternates but C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a also added a few things to chapter one.  
Umm… in each chapter we are going to do 2 people's point of views because we are cool. –wink-  
Alright R&R please!  
This is both Chicken and C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a's first joint story. We hope you like it!


	2. Reunited

Harry's POV 

_(In another dimension/world thingy)_

I ran through the forest in a hurry. I dodged branches and roots attempting not to fall on my face. I hear the voice, and it is getting louder. It stings in my ears as I run and the wind whistles. I look to my left to see a tree that doesn't stand upright, but the trunk lies flat, parallel to the ground. But I have no time to stop, I continue running, not yet sure of what I am looking for.

I wake up in a bed of sweat and my face is beat red. Scared to death I jump out of bed and get ready for the day. It is pretty late in the morning, almost noon.

Katie told me that McGonagall was coming to Sirius' house (where we were all staying) to speak to the three of us. I'm honestly not in the mood to talk to McGonagall right now, but if I said no Katie would make me come downstairs anyway. So I'll just wait until Katie comes for me to leave.

"Harry!" I hear her call. I get up and open the door and Katie jumps in. Her light-brown hair is placed in a loose bun, which I have to say looks pretty good.

"Come on Harry we have to go wake up Chris." I check my alarm clock before I leave.

"You know it's practically the afternoon?" I say to her.

"Well duh it's Chris." She grabs my arm and we run to go wake up Chris.

I hate walking into Chris's room; it smells worse then a farm. Everything smells. There is stuff growing on the stuff growing on his clothes.

"Ugh… CHRIS! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Katie screamed.

To our surprise Chris came out of his bathroom fully dressed and wide-awake. "I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah… we'll see. Come on we're going to be late!" Screamed Katie. She dragged us both down to the living room. We entered to find her waiting for us as suspected.

"Professor… we're here, now what seems to be the problem?" How does Katie go from being extremely rude to polite in a matter of seconds? It still confuses me.

"I'm glad you all wake up in time to be here." She said glancing at Chris. "We are here for what is a very serious matter. And one you may find quite shocking and hard to believe at first. Please, do sit down." Her tone of voice and seriousness of it makes me realize she _really_ needs to talk to us. So we all take a seat on the couch but she continues to stand.

"We have encountered problems with Voldemort. We have come to realize that you three, our not safe here."

"You're kicking us out?" Asked Chris.

"No Christopher, I am not kicking you out." What I have planned is much more confusing then that. You see, we have discovered something."

"Another planet?"

"A new galaxy?"

"A way to cheat in potions?"

Katie gave Chris a smack on the arm and McGonagall shook her head. "I afraid not, Mr. Black. What we have discovered, is an alternate universe."

"A what now?" I ask. The whole concept takes awhile to file in my brain. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that somewhere, in this alternate universe. There is life, where your parents -all of your parents- are alive, but you, Mr. Potter, are dead." Explained McGonagall. I know she wouldn't kid about something like this but it just isn't believable.

Katie looked really excited. "So why are we here?"

I was about to ask the same question. Nervously I wait for McGonagall to answer. "We need to send you three, into that universe." As the words leave her mouth something else leaves mine. I grab the garbage and vomit until I have nothing left. I keep leaning over while Katie rubs my back.

There were two possibilities why I had just done that: one, the fact that I could finally have the chance to meet my parent scared the living daylights out of me, or two, the fact that I ate some of Chris' cooking last night.

I sat up and looked at McGonagall, "Will-will I see my parents?" I ask her.

"Yes… but it is only temporary, until everything with Voldemort is straightened out." I try not to get my hopes up, realizing that I would also have to leave my parents. But everything sound so great, I can't not go…can I?

Katie's POV 

This is awesome!

I get to travel to some unknown world and I might even get to meet people who are dead in this world -including Harry's parents!

The only downfall I found in this plan was the fact was that I was presently rubbing my friend's back as he puked in a garbage can for no apparent reason. Nice, huh?

Harry finally came back up, and wiped his mouth.

"Will-will I see my parents?" he stuttered.

"Yes… but it is only temporary, until everything with Voldemort is straightened out."

Harry nodded and looked down at his lap. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Alright, you may go now, and Chris, Katie, may you please send you're parents in so I can explain the circumstances to them?"

We nodded and stood up to leave. I was about to follow Chris and Harry out the door, but McGonagall called me back.

"Ms. Lupin! Could you come here for a moment?"

I walked back towards McGonagall and she told me, "Katie, I have a feeling that Mr. Potter and Black will forget if I tell them when you three need to depart, so I'm intrusting you in remembering for them."

I nodded again and waited for her to continue.

"All three of you need to be at Hogwarts at 'noon' this coming Tuesday, ok? There will be people to greet you there, including you're parents in that world."

"Does that mean Harry's parents are gonna be there, too?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll remember that. Thank you, Professor."

She nodded and I turned on my heel and sped out of the room just as our parents were walking in.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

I don't think I have ever seen Harry this nervous.

He's fought Voldemort, he's faced a full grown dragon, he's done countless things I can't even imagine doing, yet by the way he's acting right now, it's annoying me to no end.

He's been strangely silent, hardly talking to anyone. He walks around looking very spaced-out, which usually results in him tripping over chair legs or junk on the floor -he's even walked straight into a wall a couple of times.

I swear, if he keeps this up, I'm going to kill him. But maybe I wont. You know, for other reasons. Ones I'd rather not go into.

It was finally Tuesday, and everything in the house was hectic. Our Dad's were loading our trunks into the trunk of the Ministry of Magic car McGonagall had supplied us with, and my Mom was standing with Chris' Mom, both of them crying their eyes out.

I looked around for Harry to see him carrying his trunk towards the car. I must admit, his muscles had developed very way after the years of Quidditch training and – '_Wait a minute!' _I thought quickly to myself. '_I shouldn't go into this, should I? Then I won't be able to kill him.' _

"Katie, let's go!"

I looked around to see my Dad waving for me to come into the car. I realized I must have zoned out, because all the other kids were looking at me funny.

I ran into the magically enlarged car and settled comfortably in-between Chris and the door.

We got to Hogwarts about 20 minutes later. As I climbed out of the car (well, really, when I fell out of the car, seeing as Chris pushed me in his haste to get out), I looked around to see a few adults gathered around what looked to be a large, round blue portal of some sort.

I pointed this out to the rest and they all followed me to the portal, with our parents carrying our trunks –except for Harry, who was saddly carrying his own.

When we got there, the small crowd parted and we walked through. McGonagall greeted us, "Please, children, wait outside of this portal while I talk to your parents." She hurried off.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked as I approached the portal to get a better look.

"I think that I'm definitely not going first." Stated Harry.

"Nope, me neither."

"Jeez, you boy's are supposed to be brave!" I said shaking my head.

They just shrugged.

"It's big." Stated Chris bluntly.

"It's very big." I agreed.

We both looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something.

He looked up at the portal, "It's blue."

We heard a snicker from seemingly nowhere, and we spun around to see where it came from, just to see everyone talking amongst themselves.

"That was weird."

"Wait a minute," I muttered as I shuffled closer to the portal.

"I think they can hear us." I finalized.

Harry exchanged looks with Chris, "What are you on about?"

I just ignored him but instead called into the portal, "Are there people there?" 

Harry and Chris looked at me like I was crazy, that is until we heard a voice call back, "Ya…who is that?"

But before I could answer, McGonagall ran up to us, "Are you ready?" We all nodded in response.

"Good, alright, I expect you've all said your good byes?" We nodded again.

"Good, good, alright off you go, and we'll see you in a few months."

We all looked at the portal, Harry turned to me and said, "Well I'm not going first." Chris shook his head as well.

"Well I don't want to go!"

"Come on, just poke your head through and tell us if we should come through after you." Harry argued.

"Oh, alright!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I took a step forward towards it and I stole one last glance backward. I saw a people waving, our moms crying and Harry and Chris pulling their hoods of their robes over their heads.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking evil!"

"Why do you want to look evil?"

"I dunno, but it's fun." I really don't know how that could be fun, but I followed suite anyway.

I stuck my hooded head through the portal, just to see a crowd of people just like the one on the other side.

I was about to pull back and tell the others it was fine, but suddenly I felt to pairs of hands pushing me forwards. The rest of me fell through the portal but somehow, my hood stayed up so it was still covering my face.

The people were all staring at me with curious expressions on their faces.

"Hey!" I yelled through the portal as I jumped up. "What was that for?"

Chris climbed through followed by Harry, both still with their hoods pulled over their faces.

"You were taking to long." Harry stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh, gee, thanks." I snapped back.

"No problem!" said Chris cheekily.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around to face the crowd.

"Uh…hi?" I said unsure.

"Hello!" Harry said cheerily.

"I wasn't talking to you, you dimwit!"

"So?"

"Hello!" but this time it was a different, but also familiar voice greeting us.

We looked around to see Albus Dumbledore standing there smiling at us. I can not even begin to explain how strange this felt. Harry had just seen him murdered last year by Snape, and now he was standing, just smiling at us?

Can you say awkward?

Dumbledore continued, "Children, there are a few people I would like you to meet. This is-"

"Wait a minute!" I cut in abruptly. "Sorry to interrupt Professor."

"Oh, that's quite alright." He answered happily.

I turned to a girl standing to the left of what looked like an exact carbon copy of my father and I pointed at her.

I lowered my hood and said quickly, "You're me!"

The crowd gasped (A/N not all at once, that would be creepy) and people started muttering amongst themselves.

"Ya, and you're me!" I turned around to see that Chris had also lowered his hood and was pointing to a boy standing beside the 'me replica'.

The crowd gasped again and the people started staring at us.

"And I'm me!"

I looked at Harry, who still had his hood up and was pointing at his chest.

"Where did that come from?" I asked as the crowd started to snicker.

"Well I was feeling left out!" Harry defended himself.

"You're strange."

"Strange and proud!" He said, holding a fist over the right side of his chest.

"You're heart is on the other side!" I said laughing.

He looked down and grinned, "Well mine isn't!"

"Since when?"

"Since a few seconds ago when I decided that my heart was on my other side!"

"You can't decide what side your heart is on!"

"Ya, well…watch me!"

I rolled my eyes again and turned back to the small, laughing crowd.

"Sorry Professor!"

"That's fine!" he replied with that oh-so recognizable twinkle in his eye. He turned and addressed the crowd, "I would like to introduce you to our last guest, seeing as you've seen to already have met the other two."

"As you know, this is Katie Lupin," He pointed to me, "and Chris Black," he pointed to Chris, "and last but not least, Harry Potter."

This time the crowd seem to gasp so loud it shook the ground (not really but it felt like it). I looked at the people in the crowd to see the two people I was so eager to meet. I finally spotted Lily and James, standing beside Sirius with identical looks of shock on their faces, both were staring at Harry.

I looked back at him, just to see that he was still wearing his hood.

Chris noticed this before me though, "Harry, take of your hood!" he said angrily.

"No." He replied simply.

"Why not?" I said with the same tone of voice as Chris.

"I already told you, I wanna look evil!"

"Oh my God Harry, just take of the hood!"

Harry pouted, "You ruin my fun!"

Slowly, Harry lowered his hood. I saw him look up at his parents and I all of a sudden felt a tear coming from my eye. WHY WAS I CRYING? Good question because I had no idea. But I saw Lily and James walk up to Harry and slowly the three of them hugged and cried. This made me cry harder and to hid my tears I stuck my face into Chris's shoulder.

"Don't worry Katie. I wish I wasn't this bored to."

Chris really doesn't make any sense at time.


End file.
